Semiconductor elements, such as photoelectric conversion devices and light-emitting devices, have been hitherto manufactured according to relatively complicated methods, such as, a vapor-deposition process. If it becomes possible to produce the semiconductor elements by coating or printing, they can be obtained more easily and inexpensively than ever before and hence many researches are in progress to develop such methods. Meanwhile, vigorous studies are also under way to develop semiconductor elements, such as, solar cells, sensors and light-emitting devices, made of organic materials or composite materials of organic and inorganic components. Those studies are aimed to develop elements having high efficiency in photoelectric conversion or in luminescence. As a target of those studies, perovskite semiconductor is now gathering attention because it can be produced by a coating process and can be expected to have high efficiency.